Los América
by BananaPye
Summary: México puede llegar a se muy bipolar, grosero; sin mencionar que era el más pequeño de los tres a pesar de que España, su padre, o mejor dicho alguien que con el tiempo se iba volviendo como su hermano, lo hubiera encontrado primero. Y, sí, quizá tenía al gran héroe Alfred Jones como hermano, pero aquel era el problema mayor — y valla problema —. /To Montse/
1. Las tres colonias

_**Los América**_

_**Capítulo I; Las tres colonias.**_

El pequeño México, mejor conocido como Francisco Castillo de América, llevaba más de quince minutos observando la copa del árbol más grande del parque de Chapultepec. Hacia no más de una hora su querido padre lo había llevado a dar un paseo por el parque para compensar aquellos tres largos y deprimentes meses en los cuales Antonio, España, se la había pasado fuera de la casa del pequeño castaño, atendiendo asuntos muy importantes allá en Europa. Y en no menos de veinte minutos el mayor había sido capaz de perder al menor. Por suerte nada malo le había ocurrido en aquel lapso, pese a que sólo se la había pasado jugando con un Yo-yo rojo escarlata sentado en el césped mirando a toda la gente pasar.

Pero no esperó, para nada, encontrarse con Estados Unidos allí.

La última vez que había visto a Alfred apenas si lo rebasaba por dos escasos centímetros nada notorios a simple vista, ambos con seis años de edad. Ahora México tenía doce, pero seguía aparentando ser un crío de siete. El castaño gringo al contrario, poseía once y medio y parecía de unos quince. Alfred era un chico que crecía y rápido, quizá por la libertad que le daba Arthur en varias ocasiones. Por su parte, España, cuando lo visitaba, apenas si lo dejaba ir al baño sólo. Por él, su castellano había sido aprendido en no menos de cuatro años.

La situación era que América sólo había ido para nada más ni nada menos que molestar al mexicano, aventando aquel bello Yo-yo rojo en dirección hacia el árbol que había enfrente. Se desplazó hacia abajo, de no ser porque aquella cuerda se atoró con una rama, habría terminado en el suelo. Canadá, muy apenado, sólo pasaba disculpándose por la actitud de su gemelo mayor. Incluso había intentado compensarlo prestándole a su peluche blanco en brazos, pero de nada sirvió. El pequeño México lloraba a mares, a todo pulmón.

— M-México… — Tartamudeó Canadá algo asustado, la situación se le resbalaba por las manos.

— ¡Wua!~, ¡Odio a Estados Unidos! —

Chilló una vez más, pero el simple hecho de que Alfred nuevamente se echara a reír causó que le diera más ganas a su crudo lamento. Para el gringo aquellos pucheros y lamentos eran realmente adorables. Canadá se sobresaltó, mirando a su primo tendido en el suelo haciendo un berrinche. Pero pasando dos minutos más llenos de lágrimas, se calmó. Hipando, México se levantó secando el agua de su rostro, apretando bruscamente los ojos, sacudiendo su castaño cabello y apuntó a su pecho, guardando el aliento necesario en sus pulmones para gritar una vez más. Ambos gemelos miraban con sumo cuidado la infantil reacción del mexicano…

— América, ¡Yo… Estados Unidos Mexicanos exijo que bajes ese Yo-yo ahora!

…

— Hahahahaha~. —

El pálido comenzó a reír brutalmente, recostándose en la banca donde se encontraba sentado agarrándose del abdomen, como siempre solía hacerlo. Canadá se rió levemente, porque siendo sinceros el moreno había sido realmente tierno con sus palabras. Por su parte, México se encontraba más que ofendido. Francisco, como única – o mejor dijo ultima -, empezó de nuevo a llorar. Sus mejillas rosaditas, y su nariz rojita, aquellos ojos irritados y su piel entre morena y blanca fascinaban por completo a Estados Unidos, quien, levemente irguiéndose en su asiento, y tomándose de las mejillas, observó a México. Suspiró, como un loco enamorado. Aquella imagen y la sensación de que era superior a México, como el ser capaz de hacerlo parte de su territorio, hacía que le latiera el corazón.

— Eres un pendejo… — Francisco decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa blanca, hipando.

— Ah… México. — Susurró, suspirando, sin importarle que le hubiera insultado en un idioma que ni siquiera conocía del todo bien. — Eres adorable pero no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer…

— Yo sí.

Los tres primos voltearon hacia atrás, un castaño, moreno y delgado, pero no especialmente escuálido se encontraba parado a unos cuatro metros de trío. México sonrió aliviado, y corrió a brazos de su padre de una manera muy infantil. Los gemelos Norte-Americanos retrocedieron un poco, sabían que Antonio era capaz de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ver a su pequeña colonia sonreír. El cual, sorpresivamente, había comenzando a besar el rostro morenito del pequeño para borrar sus lágrimas, causándole cosquillas y sacándole una risa, contagiándosela. Alfred apeas iba a salir huyendo, pero en ello, España dio un paso adelante dejando a _Panchito _en el piso, ya sólo respirando agitadamente y sonriendo.

— Vosotros, ¿Qué creéis que estéis haciéndole a mi pequeño?

España había tomado de los hombros a los gemelos, para mirarlos a regañadientes. Ambos comenzaron a sudar, ni siquiera palabras de disculpas podían salir de sus labios.

— Oie*, Spain, ¿Qué crees que le haces a mí América? — Arthur K. había aparecido, con comida de mal gusto en la mano, seguido de Francis.

— ¡Sí, mon amour, aleja tus pervertidas manos pedófilas de mi…! ¿Hem? ¿Cómo te llamabas?

— S-soy Canadá, tu hijo, papá.

Así, una guerra entre los conquistadores por los conquistados había comenzando. Los retoños miraban desde el suelo, sentados, apenas entendiendo las groserías que los adultos se gritaban, ya habiendo olvidado la pelea y aquel Yo-yo rojo que jamás fue recuperado…

* * *

**Ok, ok. Es mi primera historia de Hetalia, haha~. Y traté de esforzarme lo mejor posible, no sé si guste. Me gustaría dedicárselo a mi amiga Montse. Especialmente será una colección de OneS, sobre hechos históricos o pequeñas aventuras - creadas por mí :D -, sobre los tres países Americanos, que en mi opinión, son los más famosos. (Sin ofender), pero claro, aveces estará o Brasil, Chile, Argentina, e incluso Haití...**

**¿Comentarios? **


	2. Antojitos latinoamericanos

_**Los América**_

_**Capítulo II; Antojitos latinoamericanos.**_

* * *

**Estados Unidos Mexicanos.**

México, quien llevaba más de media hora metido en la cocina, se veía caminando de ésta al comedor de su humilde casa al estilo español, con dos plato de porcelana en manos. En el primero habían tres apetitosos y crujientes tacos (los ingredientes que destacaban eran; la cebolla, lechuga, tomate y carne, por su puesto la tortilla frita y la salsa que se corría por los costados), y en el segundo unas _enchiladas _verdes y rojas, con queso derretido escurriéndose por los extremos.

España, quien había ido a visitar a su hijo adolescente de ya quince años, se relamía los labios la baba que comenzaba a chorrear. Si algo sabía bien de su querida colonia era el don que poseía en la gastronomía era el mejor, de sabe dónde lo obtuvo. Francisco dejó ambos platos frente a su padre, quería darle la mejor impresión después de que se había marchado por medio año. En aquel lapso el pequeño México había crecido tres tallas, ya aparentando tener quince, su edad verdadera.

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo al ver a su papá ansioso por devorar aquellos platillos, pero también lograba captar de sus ojos verdes cierta nostalgia por ver a su pequeño crecer.

— ¿Y a qué se debe el honor? — Preguntó el español, sobresaltando al mexicano.

— Hum, pos'... aprendí de abuelo _Nueva España _a cocinar mejor, así que pensé que lo mejor para darte una bienvenida era mostrándotelo, papi. — Respondió el joven un poco sonrosado.

España, quien no quería que su pequeña colonia se transformara en adulto, decidió mejor no pensar en tonterías que perjudicaran su visita a su antiguo _Nuevo-yo. _Sonrió y volvió su mirada a ambos platos, sin embargo, ninguno de ambos platillos se encontraba allí. Las manchas de salsa y restos de verdura permanecían, alguien se los había comido. Antonio sintió ganas de llorar. México saltó de su asiento, al ver a menos de cuatro metros, sentado en cinco sillas más al fondo del comedor, a Estados Unidos chupándose los dedos, eruptando después.

— ¿Pero qué...?, ¡Cabrón!

América subió la mirada, limpiándose la cara. — Oh, México-kun. — Se hizo el despistado, suspirando por estar satisfecho. Comer hamburguesas quizá era genial, pero de vez en cuando era preferible cambiar un poco las cosas. — Debo admitir que si de cocina se habla, serías el segundo lugar. Obvio, yo, el _héroe,_ es el mejor...

Francisco lo tomó como una broma mala. — ¡Pendejo, tu comida es un asco!; pero no podría esperar menos con un padre como Arthur... son solo Hamburguesas, refresco de Cola, y _HotDogs._ — Rió.

— _¡Wait, wait!, _— El país norteamericano, Alfred, se levantó muy ofendido. — ¿Qué me dices de la pizza?

Pancho subió las cejas, impresionado. — Pendejo, pos' de Italia.

— La comida china.

— ¡Chinga a tu...!, ¡idiota, de China!

— ¿Las Chimichangas?

— ¡Esas son mías. Joder!

— ¿Waffles?

— Del tío Belga, güey.

— Chocolate...

— ¡Mío, cabrón!

Así, ambos primos continuaron su pequeña batalla. Mientras España, con el estomago vacío, se lamentaba en una esquina del cuarto. Llorando, con un aura de depresión, bañándole todo el cuerpo; ¿Desde cuándo, México, su pequeña colonia, había aprendido a maldecir con tantas ganas y gravedad?, debía alejarlo lo más pronto posible de Inglaterra, Francia, Italia del Sur y Alemania... pronto, o si no su pequeño _Panchito _terminaría como aquellas desastrosas naciones. Como un pervertido, grosero y aparte idiota sujeto con falta de cultura. Y... ¿No que la manera correcta de decir _pos' _era "pues"?

* * *

**República F. del Brasil.**

El joven Brasil, un chico moreno de cabello castaño claro bajaba por las escaleras de la casa de su primo menor, México, sobándose el morado ojo derecho con demaciado dolor. El puberto Rafael aquella mañana se había enterado que _Tío __Antonio _había venido de Europa a América para visitar a cada uno de sus hijos y sobrinos y cómo lo recibían; llegando a México su prima Venezuela había dejado regados sus juguetes en el piso, haciendo que se tropezara más de tres veces, el hermano de México, Cuba, había comenzado a golpearlo por creerlo su gemelo menor Brasil del Sur, Argentina lo había mandado a bañarse pues apestaba a sudor, y por último su prima Haití, de siete años, le había pedido de comer.

Pero cuando había salido del baño había acudido a la cocina junto a su prima Haití, quien hambrienta, lo seguía por toda la casa alegre y cantando, pero al no encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle un delicioso _Quindim_, un dulce originario de su tierra, había decidido preguntarle a Francisco donde se encontraba la tienda más cercana y si le podía cambiar dinero brasileño por mexicano (el cual le daba mucha gracia). Sin embargo, llegando al comedor, había recibido tres golpes, uno de México y dos de Estados Unidos, este último lo había dejado incociente.

Haití hizo un puchero. — Ni-san... tengo hambre. — Dijo la morena, agitando su vestido blanco abrazada a un peluche magullado que en vez de ojos, tenía dos botones de diferentes medidas y colores.

Brasil se sobresaltó. — ¿N-ni-san? — Tartamudeó sonrojado a más no poder.

Justo en ese momento la pálida, intelectual, y alta de Argentina doblaba el pie de las escaleras, en busca de México, con aquel par de ojos color miel detrás de sus delgados lentes. Llevaba un vestido largo color gris, cargando un libro terriblemente pesado. Y cuando vio a su primo una vez más su típico ceño fruncido daba gala en su rostro, el cual hizo que la piel del brasileño se erizara y comenzara a tartamudear.

— ¡Vos! — Gritó subiendo las escaleras hasta estar frente a Rafael, un escalón debajo de él.

— _¡Ah! _— Chilló en un grito susurrado. Haití se abrazó a la pierna de Argentina, todos los latinoamericanos parecían temer de ella, o por lo menos respetarla demaciado como para que cada piel morena de América se erizara. Julieta se avergonzó de la reacción de Brasil, algo que la hizo enojar aún más.

Sonrosada le dijo, extendiéndole un _Quindim _recién hecho. — Supe que tenías hambre... — Susurró apartando la mirada color miel.

— Pero no había ingredientes en la cocina. — Comentó tomando el postre de las manos de ella, pasándoselo a Haití quien había comenzado a sollozar.

— Yo los gasté, perdón por tratar de ser linda. — Gruñó en un tono sarcástico bajando las escaleras retomando su tarea de encontrar al mexicano. Pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, era Rafael.

— Gracias. — Agradeció un susurro realmente adorable, que a cualquier mujer le hubiera hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago y una incomodidad infinita. El rostro de la argentina se tornó rojo y en menos de dos segundos en el rostro entre moreno y blanco del brasileño se había pintado una mano delgada y pesada, completamente roja...

* * *

**República de Chile y Perú.**

— ¡Chile!

Santiago se encontraba riendo, dentro de la alacena de la inmensa cocina de México. El moreno había ido a sus tierras para ir a ver a su querido papá España, pero al encontrarse con su querido hermano Perú no había resistido a pensar hacerle el día imposible (Quién sí al verlo dormir tan cómodamente en los sofás rojos carmesí de Francisco). En la sala, con la camiseta verde limón en manos, el bien conocido Raúl andaba desnudo de la parte superior de su pálido ser. Sus ojos verdes recorrían toda la cocina, juraría que había visto entrar a Chile allí hacía no menos de tres minutos.

— Joder...

El chico se recargó sobre la alacena, rascándose la frente por la frustración y sudor que corría por su rostro. Llevaba más de media hora buscando al chico, enojado. ¿Por qué chingados Santiago tenía que ser tan gay, estúpido y bueno para esconderse?, aventó su camiseta a la barra desayunadora de la cocina, había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. Sabía que no lo encontraría tan fácilmente, toda la vida el Chileno había sido así de raro, iperactivo, y ese era el hecho de que apenas teniendo diez y siete años, tenía canas, por así decir.

Y cuando más distraído se estaba quedando las puertas de la alacena se abrieron, y si no hubiera tenido el suficiente equilibrio, hubiera sido tirado al suelo. Sin embargo un par de brazos lo tomaron de la boca y su abdomen, introduciéndole al pequeño compartimiento y cerrando la entrada. Una vez que recupero la compostura, Raúl notó que todo se encontraba a obscuras, y en dos segundos, el foco que colgaba del techo se prendió, mostrando la mirada pervertida de Chile.

— ¡Concha de tu madre, así que aquí estabas! —

Perú gritó acomodándose entre las cajas con tomates de su hermanito México. Santiago no contestó, siguió mirando al peruano de pies a cabeza, notando que necesitaba una camiseta pese a que la suya había sido brutalmente rasgada por él, Chile. Sonrió. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacía él e introdujo un _Dulce de leche _(mejor conocido como manjar), de su tierra, en la boca de Raúl. El cual tragó y después de ello, sintió el par de labios de su hermano sobre los de él.

**...**

— ¡Chile!

* * *

**República de Colombia.**

— Vamos, España. Te prepararé más comida.

México había intentado en las ultimas dos horas animar a su querido padre, pero éste no salía de su actual depresión. Estaba sentado en la silla más remota del comedor, con la mirada enterrada en sus brazos cruzados. Aún no podía aceptar que su pequeño Francisco hubiera divulgado aquellas groserías por sus labios como si estuviera vendiendo tacos en la calle. Su pequeñito no podía ser tan mal educado, aparte de que su español estaba optando otro camino; debía pasar más tiempo con él, pensó, decidido. México suspiró, él sabía muy bien que Antonio no estaba enojado porque Alfred (el cual se había marchado al ver a Argentina) se hubiera comido sus tacos y enchiladas.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

— ¡Rafa, creí haberte dicho que...! —

Francisco apenas si iba a correr a "Brasil", más sin embargo al girar su mirada a la puerta, vio quien realmente era. Un chico fornido, como de unos veinte años de edad, alto y muy apuesto; los ojos dorados y su cabello largo de color azabache. Era Colombia, vestido de traje, muy bien arreglado para costumbre de él. Los ojos de México se iluminaron, era su querido hermano _Francisco II de Miranda, _y al instante salió corriendo a los brazos de éste, quien lo cargó y besó por un micro-segundo los labios del mexicano, cosa que molestó a el padre de ambos, quien había salido de su actual trance de padre-sobre protector y exigente.

— ¡Colombia! — Gritó apenas estando en sus brazos, aveces solía ser así, sólo cuando él llegaba a casa, y antes cuando España lo visitaba en lapsos más largos. México era muy bipolar. — ¿Por qué no habías venido?

— Estaba con mamá, creí habértelo dicho ya.

— ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que _Cristóbal Colón no es tu mamá_! — España refunfuño parándose de la silla, sonrosado.

— ¡Wow!, — Colombia caminó, con Francisco en brazos, hasta una de las sillas, donde antes estuvieron los dos, México y España, contemplando los platillos que este primero había hecho antes de que llegara Alfred, evitando completamente a su papá. — ¡Tacos!, ¿Tú los hiciste? — Preguntó, reconociendo los restos de la comida que había en los platos.

El moreno asintió. — ¿Quieres que te prepare unos?

— No, gracias. — Contestó mirándolo a los ojos y dejándolo en el piso, más sin embargo, siguió abrazándolo por sobre sus escuálidos hombros. — Pero... podría prepararte un cóctel, traje frutas de mis tierras. Están en la cocina. — Él propuso al ver el rostro entristecido de Pancho, quien se animó y juntos caminaron hasta la cocina en busca de mango, banano, papaya y un poco de guayaba.

España suspiró, sus hijos y sobrinos si que eran... diferentes.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora; **Bueno, ya terminé... haha~. Este estuvo más larguito que el otro, pero tampoco es para exagerar :D Creo que cuando comencé a escribirlo tenía hambre, antojo de tacos, y ya no me pude detener. Aquí aparecieron más Latinoamericanos nuevos, - Cuba ya existía pero creo que lo cambiaré - ¿Qué tal si se los describo a cada uno de ellos?, Ah, por cierto, Harakumi N-kun, realmente siento ese detalle -.-U, no soy muy buena en historia y de ahora en adelante procuraré ser más cuidadosa :D (pero si vez algún error, me avisas). _

**Brasil del Norte; **Rafael es un chico muy tímido de cabello castaño claro, casi como el de Estados Unidos, de ojos también cafés. Suele decir que sí casi a todo el mundo, pues teme ser golpeado o que lo odien (como Italia pero no tan idiota). Es tartamudo algunas veces, y quiere mucho de Haití, pues sabe que pasas por cosas muy malas, una de ellas son las económicas. Tiene quince años.

**Brasil del Sur; **Es el hermano gemelo de Rafael, Alejandro - América lo llama Alex -, es muy confiado y mujeriego, le gusta mucho la comida Mexicana y también Argentina, por ello odia a su hermano, pues ella gusta de él. Algo que los distingue, aparte de la actitud, es que tiene un ojo color café y el otro verde. Al igual que _Rafa,_ obviamente,tiene quince años.

**Argentina; **Es la intelectual de los latinoamericanos, Julieta. Su pasatiempo favorito es leer y gritar, aunque este es más como un defecto que ella no puede controlar pero que quiere cambiar. Usa lentes, sus ojos son color miel y su cabello güero. Y aunque es argentina, en varias ocasiones se le a oído hablar muy bien el castellano. Tiene cerca de catorce años.

**Haití; **Es la menor de los latinoamericanos, Valeria. Es muy tímida y a pesar de tener problemas que alguien mayor de edad debería cargar (Económicos, políticos y alimenticios, aparte de catástrofes naturales), siempre tiene hambre. Tiene al rededor de seis años. Su piel es color canela y su cabello café.

**Chile; **Santiago, para tener cerca de diez y seis años es muy flojo e irresponsable, suele molestar mucho a sus hermanos pero más a Perú, ya que casi nunca lo ve. Es pervertido y en ocasiones actúa como _homosexual. _Tiene la piel quemada y el cabello café claro, mide 1.70. Siempre molesta a Argentina con que es un centímetro más alto que él. Su nombre es en honor a la capital de Chile.

**Perú; **Suele dormir más de lo normal y es la víctima principal de Chile, mide 1.69 pero realmente no le importa. Tiene el cabello güero, a veces lo confunden con que es hermano de Argentina, su nombre es Raúl, en honor al Historiador Peruano Raúl Porras B. Tiene diez y siete años de edad y a pesar de que odia a Chile, le gusta su historia y su cultura.

**Colombia; **Es el hermano mayor de México, tiene 20 años de edad, es alto, fornido, de cabello café. Suele vestirse como la gente de su tierra, y le gustan mucho las frutas. América lo suele molestar con ello, ya que cree que debería comer por lo menos un poco de comida chatarra. Lo más cercano a ello es el chocolate, ya que su hermano México se lo suele dar en la boca porque le quiere mucho.

**También se hizo mención de;**

**Quindim; **se trata de un dulce brasilero típico del Noreste y que tiene como ingredientes yema de huevo, azúcar y coco rallado. Tiene la presentación de una crema a la que se le añade de forma tradicional un colorante para que tenga un color amarillo intenso.

**El dulce de leche;** también conocido como manjar, manjar blanco, arequipeo cajeta es un dulce tradicional de Latino-américa y que corresponde a una variante caramelizada de la leche.

_**¡Tu mamá no es Cristóbal Colón!;**_ Colombia fue nombrada así por el navegante **C**r**i**stó**ba**l C**oló**n (+m). Francisco II, Colombia, suele decirle mamá por ello, y también porque le gustaba ver molesto a Antonio, España. Quien se molesta porque bese a su pequeño México.

**Concha; **Hum... sin comentarios. :S


	3. Ahora, un poco del México actual

_**Los América.**_

_**Capítulo III; Ahora, un poco del México actual.**_

— A ver, repítemelo otra vez.

El azabache se llevó y, por inercia, palmó la mano en la cara, fastidiadado, aquel estúpido país - _que en realidad, era el que él mismo gobernaba -, _no era capaz de aprender su maldito nombre de una buena vez. Lo peor de todo era que el moreno se estaba tomando la libertar de interrumpir en una de sus muchas juntas con varios de los demás poderes importantes del país. De aquel país que parecía no tener vergüenza o un poco de educación.

— Peña Nieto. Mi nombre es Peña Nieto.

Remitió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Aceptaba que apenas iniciaba a gobernar el país, que era normal que Francisco no se aprendiera su nombre, pero también sabía que México sólo lo hacía para molestarle. Seis años no era tanto, se repetía; el 2018 no estaba tan lejos, agregaba; y después, le venía la imagen del pequeño castaño, para aquel pensamiento ya deseaba aventarse por la ventana del edificio. ¡Seis años representando a Estados Unidos Mexicanos era el mayor de los infiernos!

— Sí, sí. — Decía Francisco moviendo con desagrado las manos, dando a entender que esa no era la respuesta que quería. — Pero... ¿Nieto de qué? — Peña frunció el ceño, no entendiendo del todo la pregunta. — A ver, ¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo?

Enrique bufó.

* * *

Después de ello, México se vio echado prácticamente a patadas del lugar. Ahora vagaba por las calles en busca de algo para entretenerse. Aunque aún seguía molesto, quería decir, lo había echado aún cuando él era el representante del país, y no de la forma gobernativa, si no, el que sentía en piel lo que en realidad pasaba en su territorio. Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros. ¿Qué tenía de malo el saber el árbol genealógico del nuevo - _tonto - _presidente?

— _Pinche nieto raro._

Pensaba. Al cruzar una esquina, se le vino a la mente un recuerdo muy alejado de la actualidad. Aquellos tiempos, cuando Porfirio Díaz comenzaba su "gobierno de nuca acabar"; lo recordaba muy bien, de 1876 a 1911, su querido pueblo había vivido una de las peores etapas de su historia nacional, el Porfiriato. No estaba diciendo que odiara a Díaz, es más, el _viejito ese _le había agradado mucho, había llevado a sus pobladores a un gobierno más organizado, pero no muy justo. Al menos para la clase proletaria de aquellos tiempos.

Pero lo recordaba no por puro gusto, si no por lo que acababa de pasar con Peña...

**.Escena Retrospectiva.**

_Era un día como cualquier otro en México, o al menos para los demás pobladores, ya que, con la noticia de que había comenzado a gobernar un nuevo hombre a su país, Francisco había sido obligado a vestir sus mejores ropas para ir a visitarlo. Aunque en realidad a él no le importaba; después de unos años, éste se iría, ¿Verdad?_

_Al llegar a la oficina que ocupaban la mayoría de estos, México distinguió a dos figuras en especial. Una era de un hombre adulto, de aproximadamente de treinta en adelante o un poco menos, pero aún así muy ruco para su gusto, sentado en la silla frente al enorme escritorio de madera; y la otra era su hermano menor, Oaxaca, aunque se veía casi de la misma edad; el rubio oji esmeralda se veía realmente feliz, pululando por todos lados, en especial al rededor del viejo, quien aguantaba gritarle mil y un groserías, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente._

_— _Oaxaca-kun, por favor..._ — Decía Porfirio en el intento de tranquilizar al joven estado, sin éxito alguno. Su frustración era tanta que no había notado la presencia de Francisco y unos cuantos guarda-espaldas, no del todo intimidantes._

_— _¡Pero si estoy más que feliz, Firio-san!, ¿Cómo detenerme? _— Comentaba el rubio abrazándose fuertemente al hombre, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello. — _Uno de mis pobladores asume la presidencia, qué felicidad._ — Murmuraba un poco más bajo ahora, casi echándose a llorar cómicamente, pero de todos modos con ese tono de voz infantil. Incluso se podía decir que un rubor había cubrido sus mejillas._

_Porfirio suspiró, al menos ya se había callado._

_México carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos, al haber contemplado toda la escena ya culminada, aguantándose una pequeña risa. Al notar cómo su hermano mayor, Francisco, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, Oaxaca se hecho a correr para abrazarlo fuertemente, causando otro suspiro más en el joven hombre, pero ahora era más de alivio. Una vez que Francisco logró sacárselo de encima, pasaron a las presentaciones. Los guarda espaldas salieron, dejando a los tres hombres a solas, mientras que el castaño inspeccionaba al nuevo gobernador; no se veía nada mal._

_— _Él es México, Porfirio. — _Comentó Oaxaca. Después de una leve inspección, el hombre sonrió._

_— _Oh, México. Al fin lo conozco en persona, un placer. — _Decía Porfirio tendiéndole una mano, parándose de su asiento. Francisco le correspondió por pura educación. — _Mi nombre es Porfirio Díaz, un placer. — _El castaño iba a comentar algo, pero el rubio se le adelanto._

— ¡México, México!, El me ayudó muchas veces contra Francia, ¿Recuerdas? — _Agregaba inmensamente emocionado Oaxaca, llamando la atención del país. México se llevó una mano al mentón, recordando._

_— _Ah, conque _ese _Porfirio Díaz. — _Murmuraba Pancho volviendo a su tarea de inspeccionar al hombre, ahora un poco más interesado. _

_Aquel ex-general y ex-diputado había ayudado innumerables veces a su querido hermano contra los países Europeos, pero sobre todo contra el pervertido de Francia. __Después de ello, los tres se habían integrado a una conversación sobre los planes del nuevo gobernante, uno de ellos era que Porfirio deseaba más que nada integrar nuevas vías ferroviarias para un trasporte mejor, tanto de objetos o personas, para facilitar la vida cotidiana de sus pobladores. Estaba por pasar una hora de ello, cuando Francisco recordó que tenía unos cuantos planes más sobre la renuncia del ex-presidente _Sebastián Lerdo.

_Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, dijo; _— Una duda no' más, Porfirio. — _El nombrado levantó la mirada, desde los papeles que había comenzado a leer hasta la mirada caoba del país. — _¿Te nombraron Díaz cómo por qué razón? — _Cuestionó, haciendo una expresión graciosa. Díaz alzó una ceja. — _¿A tu mamá le gustaban los calendarios?

...

— ¡Es mi apellido!

**.Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva.**

México rió levemente tras recordarlo. A Díaz nunca le había gustado que se metieran con su amada madre. Suspiró, sentándose en una banca de un parque cercano. Hizo un puchero, hasta ahora recordar el pasado era lo más interesante que le había sucedido desde que lo habían echado del edificio ese gracias a el nieto de quién sabe quién. Frunció los labios, recordando un pequeño "chiste" que había escuchado por allí hacía unos días.

"Si Peña Nieto... ¿Peña Sobrino?".

Sonrió, más tarde molestaría al azabache con ello. Sólo debía a esperar a que lo volvieran a admitir cerca del presidente ese consentido, o quizá se infiltraría a su habitación en la noche. La que viniera primero.

* * *

**XD -** **_En mi opinión estuvo muy cortito -. _Ahora no quise meter a los demás países latinoamericanos, - _o a Alfred y a Canadá - _porque le causan muchos problemas al pobre de España.** **Bueno, al fin, espero sus comentarios con ansias :3 ****Ah, y pido perdón por el retraso, _gomene~_**

**Se hizo mención de;**

**"Si Peña Nieto, ¿Peña sobrino?"; **es un pequeño "chistesillo" que dicen mucho en mi escuela, no sé si lo digan en demás partes del país. Al igual que "Si Peter Pan, ¿Campanita Bolillo?". Cosas así :D_  
_


End file.
